


На мягких лапах

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon (Tsukishima's a third year), M/M, Mystery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: У Куроо есть необычная татуировка.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [paw the way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255207) by [deusreks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deusreks/pseuds/deusreks). 



Солнце палит немилосердно. Они возвращаются из магазина, так как Цукишима вынужден расплачиваться за то, что он — единственный капитан команды, неспособный выиграть в камень-ножницы-бумага, даже если от этого будет зависеть его жизнь; а Куроо предложил составить ему компанию, потому что время, которое им удается провести вместе в этом тренировочном лагере, ограничено и выпадает редко. Его приходится втискивать между бесконечными тренировками и таким необходимым ночным отдыхом. Ну и еще потому, что Куроо может стянуть кое-что из еды лично для себя, за что Цукишима карает его укоризненным взглядом. 

До старшей Некомы идти остается не больше минуты, когда Цукишима наконец решает спросить:

— Я все думаю: неужели это реально?

— Уверяю тебя, я абсолютно реален.

Цукишима, не обращая внимания на его ухмылку и иронию, показывает пальцем на шею Куроо. 

— Я имел в виду вашу татуировку. Она двигается.

Куроо поднимает руку к шее и проводит ладонью по нагретой солнцем коже. Татуировка, которую он сделал прошлым летом, — дорожка из отпечатков кошачьих лап, спускающаяся с его загривка по спине и исчезающая за изгибом тазовой кости, — кажется, живет собственной жизнью. Словно там бродит шаловливый котенок, оставляя следы где ему вздумается. Хотя раньше никто не обращал на это внимания. До Цукишимы. 

— Ты это видишь? — спрашивает Куроо, косясь себе за спину и замечая, что следы теперь тянутся от шеи к плечу, постепенно скрываясь под лямкой его безрукавки. 

— Да, — подтверждает Цукишима.

— Тогда ты — первый.

Они проходят в школьные ворота и направляются к спортивным залам, где их уже поджидает толпа голодных подростков, готовых расправиться с содержимым трех пакетов с едой. Куроо замечает, что они с Цукишимой замедляют шаг, словно стараясь оттянуть момент своего возвращения.

— Не заморачивайся, — говорит он, потому что настойчивый взгляд Цукишимы по-прежнему сосредоточен на нем в ожидании объяснений. И Куроо жарко — совсем не из-за июльского солнца.

— Список того, что в вас противоречит человеческой логике, становится все длиннее.

— У тебя есть такой список? — фыркает Куроо и толкает Цукишиму плечом. — Ну-ка, ну-ка?

Цукишима тоже толкает его в ответ. Два года назад он бы так не сделал, но каждое лето он возвращается в Некому уже в новом качестве — как победитель, как второгодка, как капитан, — и Куроо больше не может позволить ему всякий раз заставать себя врасплох, иначе проиграет.

— Ну, — Цукишима задумывается на секунду, — разве университет и подработка — недостаточная нагрузка для вас? Откуда у вас берется время, чтобы приезжать сюда?

— Дело не в том, что оно откуда-то берется само собой, а в том, что я его планирую.

— Серьезно? После трех лет знакомства вы даете мне вот такой общий ответ?

— Ну я же всегда такой добрый и отзывчивый.

Цукишима возмущенно качает головой, но на губах его появляется тень улыбки. И этого достаточно. Приподняв один из пакетов, он говорит:

— Надо поторопиться отдать это тем всеядным.

— Конечно.

 

На следующий день Куроо стоит на краю площадки, внимательно наблюдая за играми и техникой. 

— Лев, следи за ногами! — окрикивает он, и Лев корчит кислую мину, но все равно старается выполнить распоряжение. 

Тренер Наой, стоящий рядом, присматривая за ходом тренировки, со смехом скрещивает руки на груди. 

— Спасибо, что приехал и в этом году. Твое присутствие всегда поднимает их боевой дух.

— Мне здесь нравится.

Некома — она как дом, особенно волейбольный клуб. Часть Куроо навсегда останется в этом зале — на трибунах, в сетках, в запахе пота и скрипе кроссовок. Уходя на пенсию, тренер Некомата сказал: «Я знаю, ты всегда будешь присматривать за ними. Такой уж ты есть». 

И он был прав. Куроо приезжает сюда уже два года подряд — чтобы наблюдать, направлять и вдохновлять.

Но не только.

Цукишима подбегает к своей сумке и хватает бутылку с водой. Их матч с Фукуродани — гораздо менее буйный теперь, когда выпустились Бокуто и Акааши, — закончился победой Карасуно. Цукишима прислоняется к стене и смотрит, как игроки его команды перемешиваются с Некомой, приветствуя старых друзей-соперников; раздраженно закатывает глаза, когда Хината подпрыгивает, пытаясь что-то доказать Льву, но тому достаточно лишь поднять руку над головой Хинаты, чтобы остановить его.

Куроо подходит к Цукишиме и тоже прислоняется к стене.

— Савамура-младший смотрит на меня огромными щенячьими глазами, — говорит он первое, что приходит в голову: окидывая зал взглядом, он замечает брата Савамуры, который разминает пальцы, а потом поднимает голову, глядя на Куроо, — и тут же отводит глаза.

— Вы — его кумир, Куроо-сан.

— Мм, у него хороший вкус.

Цукишима пожимает плечами и делает еще глоток воды. Куроо смотрит, как двигается его кадык.

— Карасуно побеждала трижды за эти три года, — говорит Цукишима. В его голосе нет самодовольства, он просто констатирует факт. — Но теперь, когда мы выпускаемся, на второгодок и первогодок ляжет большая ответственность.

Куроо позволяет себе на миг ощутить гордость за то, как Цукишима говорит об этом — вдумчиво и участливо, как настоящий капитан.

— Это нормально. Третьегодки всегда оставляют после себя высокую планку, — Куроо знает это по собственному опыту.

Взгляд Цукишимы скользит по его лицу, губ касается улыбка.

— Неужели кто-то поставил для вас непосильно высокую планку, Куроо-сан?

— Угу. А тебе бы только дразнить меня, — он шутливо пихает Цукишиму локтем и отталкивается от стены. — Пойду, помогу твоему вороненку.

— Спасибо.

 

Тренировать брата Савамуры оказывается непросто. Он слушает и быстро усваивает то, что говорит и показывает ему Куроо, но так же стремительно все забывает. Таким, наверное, был бы Хината в условиях постоянной нехватки кофеина — рьяным, но как бы заторможенным. Когда Куроо дает отбой, он благодарит, тяжело дыша и явно смущаясь, и нехотя покидает зал.

Через некоторое время подходит Цукишима с сумкой через плечо; футболка мокрая, потому что Лев плеснул в него водой из бутылки, целясь в Хинату, но промахнувшись.

— Теперь я, кажется, усыновил двух воронят, — сообщает Куроо, ухмыляясь и стараясь выглядеть солидно, но мешает влажная от пота челка, липнущая ко лбу.

— Уверен, Дайчи-сан будет счастлив это слышать.

— Не говори ему, пожалуйста.

Цукишима смеется — так легко и естественно, что Куроо зависает и забывает, что хотел сказать.

— Я подумаю об этом, — обещает Цукишима.

Из зала они уходят одними из последних, когда большая часть инвентаря уже убрана.

— Сегодня вы с коротким рукавом, — замечает Цукишима.

— Не хотел отвлекать тебя еще сильнее, чем обычно.

Куроо знает, что переходит границы. Но он хочет, чтобы уже хоть что-то произошло. Если все рухнет, он похоронит это и забудет. Если выстоит — будет и дальше добиваться своей цели. Пока они идут от спортзалов к зданию школы, Цукишима молчит. Куроо теряет счет беспокойным ударам своего сердца.

Когда Цукишима наконец решает заговорить, то смотрит себе под ноги, а не на Куроо.

— Пройдетесь со мной?

Вот как, думает Куроо. Цукишима схватит его за ворот футболки, толкнет в первую попавшуюся по дороге тень и будет целовать до тех пор, пока Куроо не признается во всем. И Куроо позволит ему это. Неудивительно, что он слегка торопится, подстраиваясь под шаг Цукишимы.

Они идут в главное здание, где Цукишима подходит к автомату, скармливает ему несколько монет, и в ответ тот выплевывает шоколадный батончик. Цукишима протягивает его Куроо.

— Это в благодарность за помощь с Савамурой.

Куроо коротко, бессильно смеется и закрывает лицо ладонью. 

— Какой облом.

— Куроо-сан? 

Он качает головой, берет шоколадку и кладет в карман.

— Спасибо, Цукки.

Цукишима смотрит на него, с любопытством наклонив голову, но не докапывается.

Вот как. Мысль эта имеет уже совсем другую интонацию. Конец. Завтра Цукишима отправится домой, и получится, что Куроо впустую потратил три года подряд, так и не озвучив свои чувства. Он собрал свое жалкое комбо, и единственный его выигрыш — сожаление. 

Хотя.

— Эй, Цукки…

— Мм?

— Я маякну тебе ближе к ночи. Если еще не ляжешь или не слишком устанешь, приходи поболтать?

Цукишима молча кивает.

 

Куроо отправляет короткое сообщение около половины одиннадцатого — не слишком поздно, но достаточно для толпы вымотавшихся за день подростков, засыпающих, едва коснувшись головой подушки. Он уютно устроился на одеяле за спортзалами, куда едва достигает свет с футбольного поля. С собой у него пачка печенья и две упаковки молока.

Цукишима порой довольно поздно присылает ему сообщения и жалуется, что не может заснуть, так что Куроо прихватил перекус, от которого даже самых беспокойных малышей должен сморить сон. Куроо ухмыляется, представляя, как скривится Цукишима, если назвать его малышом, как качнутся его золотистые волосы, когда он вскинет голову, как он недоверчиво прищурит свои проницательные глаза. 

Не проходит и пяти минут, как Куроо вынужден отвлечься от своих грез, — в поле зрения появляется высокая фигура, выходит из тени и в несколько широких шагов оказывается рядом. Все это время Куроо смотрит, с легким ужасом и восторгом понимая, как сильно Цукишима вырос и как непринужденно и естественно двигается.

— Спасибо, что пришел.

— Все равно не мог заснуть. — Цукишима садится рядом, так что пакет с молоком и печеньем оказывается между ними. — Искал информацию по перемещающимся татуировкам.

Куроо проводит рукой по волосам и издает ленивый стон. 

— Неужели это тебя настолько беспокоит?

— Она же живая, — недовольство в голосе Цукишимы — прямое следствие его неспособности принять необъяснимое. Что довольно странно, учитывая, что необъяснимого в жизни Цукишимы хватает — и первыми в списке стоят Бокуто и Хината.

— Ну, и нашел что-нибудь?

— Нет. Хотя было и кое-что любопытное.

Куроо берет коробку молока и протягивает Цукишиме.

— Выпей и расскажи мне. 

Цукишима раздраженно протыкает коробку соломинкой — вероятно, это остатки досады на то, что его небольшое интернет-исследование так ничего и не дало. 

— Я нашел трехмерные тату, — говорит он. — Они выглядят живыми, потому что используется сочетание света и цвета, чтобы обмануть зрение и создать эффект, будто они существуют над кожей. — Он прерывает свой мини-экскурс, чтобы сделать глоток. — Но про движущиеся татуировки ничего нет. Естественно. Таких не существует.

Куроо хватается за живот и разражается хохотом, а Цукишима наблюдает за ним, вцепившись зубами в соломинку, словно хочет выпить всю пачку за один глоток. Смеяться Куроо перестает раньше, чем Цукишима приканчивает молоко. Он позволяет молчанию пропитать воздух, где раньше звучал его голос. Глаза Цукишимы, сосредоточенные и сияющие за черной оправой очков, говорят на языке, который сам Куроо только начинает понимать.

— Ты засмотрелся, — замечает он, чувствуя, как под взглядом Цукишимы растет его беспокойство. Он снова надел безрукавку — неважно, со скрытым мотивом или без. По дороге сюда ночной воздух приятно охлаждал кожу, но сейчас он не спасает.

Цукишима выпускает соломинку изо рта.

— Это просто странно, — поясняет он бездыханным шепотом. — Даже вы должны понимать это.

Куроо преодолевает ощущение холода в животе и спрашивает:

— Хочешь потрогать?

— А можно?

— Давай.

Цукишима отставляет молоко и убирает с дороги пакет с печеньем, чтобы придвинуться ближе. Потом встает на колени и одними кончиками пальцев наклоняет голову Куроо так, чтобы свет падал на шею. Проходит несколько тревожных мгновений, прежде чем Куроо чувствует, как жесткие подушечки пальцев обрисовывают форму татуировки у него на коже.

Указательным пальцем Цукишима трогает выпирающий позвонок Куроо и двигается правее, туда, куда обычно предпочитают перемещаться «следы». Он слегка надавливает в разных местах на плечо, всякий раз останавливаясь возле самой лямки майки. Потом с губ его срывается тихий смех.

— Если я ставлю куда-нибудь палец, они обходят его.

Куроо оглядывается через плечо и застывает, завороженный мягким изгибом губ Цукишимы и тем, что тот не сводит с него глаз.

— Я действительно думаю, что это странно. Но я не против.

— А должны бы быть, — немедленно заявляет Цукишима.

— Нисколько. Ты наконец-то смотришь на меня.

— Я всегда смотрю на вас, — голос Цукишимы теперь звучит совсем иначе — слащаво и вызывающе.

— Да, — говорит Куроо, — чтобы стать лучше в волейболе.

— Чтобы стать лучше в волейболе, — повторяет за ним Цукишима, и Куроо не может сказать наверняка, утверждение это или вопрос.

— Мне это нравится.

Цукишима прикрывает губы ладонью, чтобы избежать настойчивого взгляда Куроо. С каждым его вдохом рука на плече Куроо подрагивает. Других доказательств ему не требуется.

— Да, — его губы трогает улыбка. — Мне это определенно нравится.

Не говоря ни слова, Цукишима скользит пальцами по его плечу к основанию шеи и выше, зарываясь в волосы Куроо. Под его осторожными прикосновениями Куроо вздрагивает. 

— Сделай это, — говорит он, облизывая губы. Глаза Цукишимы следят за кончиком его языка.

— Я боюсь разрушить то, что между нами есть.

— Разрушь.

Куроо бросает вызов и ожидает, что Цукишима будет колебаться перед лицом неизвестности, но он ошибается. Ладонь Цукишимы ложится ему на щеку, приподнимая голову Куроо так, чтобы он мог поцеловать его прямо в губы. Порой Куроо забывает, что Цукишима уже ничего не делает наполовину.

Рот Цукишимы имеет вкус молока, и Куроо пьет его залпом. И Цукишима позволяет ему.

Желания, которые так долго копились где-то на периферии сознания Куроо, теперь невозможно игнорировать. Он хочет поселиться в основании позвоночника Цукишимы, поэтому притягивает его ближе и проводит рукой по краю футболки, изображая, как именно он это сделает. Он проглатывает вздох Цукишимы и приходит в восторг от того, как ногти проходятся по коже головы. 

— Хм, — удовлетворенно бормочет он, отрываясь, когда Цукишима слегка отстраняется. И некоторое время они просто дышат. Отсутствие тепла чужого тела вызывает у Куроо мурашки, но это приятное ощущение, наполненное ожиданием.

Куроо заполняет ошеломленное молчание тем, что протягивает руку и берет отодвинутое печенье. Открыв упаковку, он протягивает ее Цукишиме. Тот вытягивает одно, но не ест.

— Видишь, ничего не рухнуло, — заверяет Куроо, глядя, как, словно в замедленной съемке, опускаются и поднимаются ресницы Цукишимы. Он прижимается к мальчишке, вокруг которого кружил три года и с которым они то и дело дергали друг друга за рукава, делая вид, что не замечают этого.

— Для вас стакан всегда наполовину полон, не так ли? — Это не вопрос, но Цукишима поворачивается к нему с улыбкой, которая прекрасно сойдет за ответ.

— Пей до дна, Цукки.

И они снова целуются.

 

В последний день тренировочного лагеря Куроо разыскивает Цукишиму возле автобуса Карасуно, но не может найти. Только Хината угрожает Льву, что теперь, когда он уже перерос сто семьдесят сантиметров, момент, когда он догонит Льва, — всего лишь вопрос времени. Его расчеты настолько беспомощны, что даже Ямагучи кривится и использует плечо Кагеямы, чтобы изобразить фейспалм. Цукишимы нигде не видно.

Когда отчаяние Куроо достигает пика, он вдруг чувствует прикосновение губ к плечу. На миг они задерживаются там, а потом ощущение пропадает.

— Следы разбежались, — говорит Цукишима, взгляд его сосредоточен на плече Куроо.

Куроо понимающе ухмыляется.

— Цукки, это что, теперь у тебя пунктик?

Цукишима уклончиво пожимает плечами и слегка задевает рукой кисть Куроо. Они соприкасаются только пальцами и то всего лишь на миг, но миг этот ощущается так, словно они держатся за руки.

— Как я и говорил, — заявляет Куроо, — я совсем не против.


End file.
